jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier
Jak And Daxter The Lost Frontier '''is the fifth installment of the Jak and Daxter (series). The game is being developed by High Impact Games (Secret Agent Clank) for PSP and PS2 and will be released later this year. Assuming the preview is correct, the PSP version will have great graphics. Though nothing is known about the PS2 version, it'll probably be a direct port. Story The story will pick-up shortly after Jak 3. Keira has set out on some sort of spirit quest (to become a Sage, apparently) and the duo are trying to figure out how to fix the sudden Eco shortage along the world, which seems to be making the remaining Eco more unstable leading to storms and also slowly kill the planet. A device called the Eco Core will tell them what the problem with the Eco is and a device called the Eco Seeker will allow them to find it. Traveling to the 'Brink' of the universe (or world, otherwise it'd be flat, or a globe with a big hole), the last place the Precursors didn't finish which is filled with nothingness and half-completed areas. The area has an insane amount of Dark Eco, this reacts to Jak in a dangerous way. Changing into Dark Jak (and presumably Light Jak) is incredibly painful and can kill him. The game seems to begin with Eco pirates attacking Jak's Hellcat on the way to the Brink, while Daxter manages to gun down one of the ships, the third harpoons the Hellcat. Captain Phoenix and an unnamed pirate drop onto the Hellcat and after they demand Eco a fight begins. The unnamed pirate is tipped over the side by Keira tilting the Hellcat and Jak falls on his back. He tries unsuccessfully to go Dark but is prevented by the chaotic nature of Eco near the Brink. Daxter chases Phoenix off with the Tailgun but damages the Hellcat forcing them to land due to a fuel leak. On Brink Island, Jak and Daxter need to find a source to repair the Hellcat. They later find a Eco Prism to give the Hellcat power. When they take off they have to fight off Sky Pirates that are attacking the ACS Behemoth. When they land on the Behemoth, Duke Skyheed introduces himself and invites Jak, Daxter, and Keira to the Grand City of Aeropa. While in Aeropa Duke Skyheed and the Chancellor give Jak the Eco Seeker to see if he can power it. However he fails due to the amount of Dark Eco in the area. Keira then asks if she can study it. The Chancellor agrees to let them see it for a week if they pass the Danger Course. When Jak and Daxter proven themselves in the Danger Course, Duke Skyheed and the Chancellor give Jak the Eco Seeker. Then Captain Phoenix attacks the building and steels the Eco Seeker and Keira along with it. Jak and Daxter then chase Phoenix but are led into a trap resulting them to land on the Island again. On the Island the duo meet The Castaway (later known as Tym). The Castaway automatically knows that Jak has been touched by Dark Eco. When Jak asks what his name is, The Castaway says he cant remember. He also mentions that he built the Robots. Jak then asks if he can repair his Hellcat and The Castaway says in order for him to fix it he needs a Velonium Power Pod from his Uberbot-888. The Uberbot-888 is the most dangerous robot he ever created. After Jak and Daxter get the Power Pod. The Castaway fixes his ship and sneaks on board. When Jak and Daxter take off they destroy the Phantom Blade's engine and defenses causing Phoenix to let them land. Upon board Jak and Phoenix get into an argument which is broken up by Keira. Keira then makes them shake hands. When Jak find out that the Eco Seeker is missing two parts, they travel to Fardrop to get the first piece from a Pirate Lady. When they travel to the Old Aeropan Barracks, Jak comes across a testing table (similar to the one he was experimented on in Jak 2). He then gets angry that someones been experimenting with Dark Eco and that whoever did it should be destoryed. When they find one of the Coordinates, The Castaway reveals that he is ( or once was) a Dark Eco Sage and that he built the facility for the Aeropans. Phoenix then states that he was once the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces. He was put in charge of a secret weapons program to make a new class warrior (similar to the Dark Warrior Program). When he realized what they were doing, he refused and tried to stop the program, but Skyheed wouldn't hear about it. So he took the only option and kidnapped the program's chief scientist (The Castaway) and marooned him on Brink Island to hide his work from the Aeropans. When the location of the third coordinate sphere is found, they duo fly the Phantom Blade to Sector Zero. When they get the third sphere the Behemoth attacks the Phantom Blade and Jak has to defend it. Back on board, Jak, Daxter, Keira, Phoenix and the crew fix the Eco Seeker. The Eco Seeker then points to the Abandoned Research Rig. Then Phoenix states that the Research Rig was built over strange formations. It is then revealed to be a Precursor facility from long ago. When they reach the Eco Core, Keira tries to fix it. Then Klout brings Skyheed to the Eco Core. Phoenix then realizes that Skyheed paid Klout to get information on where the Eco Core was. Skyheed then told Klout to kill them. However Keira then presses a button which begins to activate it. Klout is then killed by Eco Radiation and Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Phoenix escape, leaving Skyheed behind. Back on board, a message is sent stating that the Aeropans have laid a siege to Far Drop. Jak and Daxter are sent to defeat Aeropan Shock Troops attacking Far Drop. Then the Behemoth appears to destroy Far Drop. Jak and Daxter then successfully destory the Behemoth's weapons causing the Aeropans to retreat. On board the Phantom Blade, Phoenix wants revenge on Skyheed for the attack. Then another message is transmitted unanimously, telling them to use the old Baracks warp gate. Jak, Daxter, and Keira get through the warp gate, Jaks Gunstaff weapons are disabled. Jak then has to destory the Weapons Control System to use his weapons again. When Jak's Gunstaff begins to work, he heads up to the palace to defeat Skyheed. When Jak encounters Duke Skyheed, Skyheed begins to draw on mass amounts of Dark Eco transforming him into a Dark Eco Monster. Jak tries to defeat him but Skyheed escapes on an Airship. Jak then takes an airship and chases him but Skyheed leads him into an obsticle course and skyheed retreats to the Behemoth to take power from the Eco Core. Jak then has to stop the ACS Behemoth from steeling Eco Power from the Eco Core. Shields surround the Behemoth but the Phantom Blade disables them. When Jak destorys the Eco Crystls on the Behemoth. Phoenix flies the Phantom Blade between the Eco Core and Behemoth to prevent them from taking eco. But unfornately the Phantom Blade gets destoryed and as a result, Phoenix gets killed. However, the Behemoth is now vunerable to attacks. Keira then installs a Light Eco Beam in the Hellcat to finish the Behemoth off. When the Behemoth is finally destoryed with Duke Skyheed, all of the Eco returns to the Eco Core making it balance again. Keria then activates the Eco Core and the Core channles energy which travels to Eco Vents around the world ending the Eco shortage and reduces storm and quake activity in all directions. Keira then channels eco energy for the first time. The Castaway then reveals his name is Tym. Keira then tells Jak that she and Tym have been decoding the symbols at the Core and that the circles at tthe core are attached to other energy lines. Keira says they have some exploring to do. Then Keria and Jak end the game by kissing. Gameplay The gameplay is divided into 3 parts: Airship gameplay This part of gameplay is based on travelling between the islands of The Brink, completing quests and fighting Eco Pirates by the way. Here you control an Airship, which is upgreadable by putting some details to different places on the ship. Every single ship has it's own number of available details to put. This details affect different stats of the ship as speed, movement or power of weapons, and, of course, it can be weapons as well. This details can be get by Daxter (taken from enemy ships), purshased or got by completing quests. Jak gameplay The classical gameplay. Here you control Jak, who runs through very straight levels and complete quests. It seems like there will be no Eco used by him, because Dark Eco has been only seen collected and its purpose is unknown, and there is no other Eco seen, only something called gas vents, which allow Jak to use such powers as Rocket jump or Flash Freeze. The powers are given by Precursor Idols found in different parts of Brink. There has also been seen some crystal platforms, which Jak can use to create the way through different uncrossable places, but it seems to cost something, maybe Dark Eco. Also Jak posses an upgreadable weapon - gunstaff, which has the same mods as Morph gun, but used in meele combat. Dark Daxter gameplay Here you control the Dark form of Daxter - the Dark Daxter, whose levels are very close to Beat'em up genre and happen in Aeropeans sewers. Dark Daxter has brutal smash attack on the area, can shoot Dark Eco and can enter frenzy mode, in which he spins as a tornado, and this is the only way to break Dark Eco crystals, which he needs to break to stay in this form. Enemies As of now the only enemies you'll fight are Eco Pirates and Robots, these are probably the same as seen in the leaked vid and the buzz saw bots in the image. The pirates only have massive airships and smaller fighters. The larger ships can only be destroyed by targeting weak points, like the propellers.The new character, Captain Phoenix is a member of the air pirates. Graphics The graphics in this game seems to change since previous games. The style seems to change from cartoon style to semething more realistic. Everything - trees, lava, stones, characters and even the rope bridges of Far Drop look closer more to real than to the scenery of the previous games. Also the style of Airships has changed into something like cyber or steam punk. The CG graphics seem to appear firstly in the series - the cutscenes look too different to gameplay graphics. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gamescom Trailer thumb|right|300px|E3 trailer See Also * J&D: The Lost Frontier Gallery * Gunstaff * Eco Seeker * Eco Core * The Brink * Eco Pirates Sources All information is coming from various websites, Sony stated it is '''NOT a joke despite the awkward timing of the announcement (April 1st/April's Fools). * http://blog.us.playstation.com/2009/04/01/jak-daxter-are-back/ * http://ps2.ign.com/articles/968/968790p1.html * http://www.highimpactgames.com/news.html * http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/24975 * http://psp.ign.com/articles/100/1007055p1.html * http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-the-jak-and/57481 Category:Games